Don't Love Me
by Michonneforlife
Summary: (A/U ZA) Michonne is alone in this worlds, with no clear direction. But all of that changes when she meets Rick and his group, as more than one threat looms in the air. Set before team family makes it to Alexandria
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story, not really expecting much out of it, but something to get me into to actually writing fanfiction. This story is a bit rough at the beginning, but eventually will soften up.**

 **enoy...**

 _Sling._

The katana swiped clean through, the young guy's head. He really stood no chance, she knew it. She could have let him go, but in this hell, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Michonne looked down at the dead man, he couldn't have been no more than 30, probably was just starting his life before all of this started, a girlfriend he was just about to propose to because she found out recently she was pregnant. Most likely he was going to have a girl...

 _Stop!_

She was doing it again, giving her victims a story, it's not because she felt sorry for them but for the sheer fact that she was bored. Michonne got over feeling sorry for people a long time ago. She took her katana and flung the contents of the man off of it and put it back behind her.

A warrior, if that's what you call it. _A warrior_. She used her instincts to determine her next moves, emotions were a thing of the past. In this world it wasn't needed. Attachments to people only made you vulnerable and in that made you a target. The dead had a way of picking out who weren't fit, doing a service to the rest of the people left trying to survive. _Trying to make it._

The Virginia sun, shined brightly, as it tanned her already dark skin, with no clear direction in mind she kept North. Careful not to walk out in the open after killing the guy who laid on the side of the road now. He wasn't like the other guys she has been running into with the "W" carved into their heads. No, he was about to say his name. Michonne thought, while still keeping alert. _I'm_ _Ne.._ was all he could get out before she killed him. At this point it doesn't matter anymore he has become another stain on her already lengthy sword.

Her body count wasn't something she was proud of, every kill had served its purpose, keeping her alive. Her trust in people faltered at the start of all of this. The man she thought she loved proved to be a coward. To consumed in his own pity that he couldn't see the bigger picture. Keeping her Peanut alive. It wasn't his fault though, she bared the burden of her own son's death, she should have been there, protecting him at all cost. That is her one regret in all of this not keeping him alive. It's something that gnaws at her everyday, so surviving has become her punishment. Starving day in and out, not having shelter, no more human contact. She hasn't even heard her own voice in what seems like forever. She used to be so lively, ready and willing to talk to anyone who came across her path. Now she saw herself as nothing more than a vessel and it's what she deserved at this point.

The sun had begun to go down, she needed to find a place to sleep. Vehicles were becoming obsolete at this point, only a few are actually running, most now worked as nothing more than shelter. Michonne looked at all of her surroundings. _Nothing._

Her body was sore from all the walking, blisters seemed to be forming on her feet. She couldn't stop until she felt safe, letting her guard down at any moment was out of the question. Michonne pivoted off her original path, eventually leading her upon an abandoned barn house.

It seemed to be secure after doing a thorough check around the perimeter. Finally dropping her shoulders she could finally relax to a certain degree. She couldn't stay forever without food or water, and this place is an easy target for other people and groups. But, for now she needed to clear her thoughts, peace and quiet is what she wanted, being able to close her eyes and dream of anything but this world. And that exactly is what she set out to do. Michonne chose a secure spot in the far corner of the farmhouse, near a window if she needed to escape.

Throughout the night not much was happening, but some heavy rain, something that seemed to calm Michonne even more.

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Its locked!," came a gruff voice out of nowhere. Michonne looked around it was still the middle of the night. Reaching for her katana, she immediately went into defense mode.

"Try gettin' it open, we need to get out of this rain." another voice said, this one had more of a southern twang to it.

Two of them, Michonne thought she could take them. "Sasha, Glenn, Abraham check the surroundings see if there is another way in!" the southern voice came again.

"Shit…" was all she could muster out of her mouth. Five Michonne started to think of the best possible escape route, yet they all seem futile.

 _Bang!_

The door to the farmhouse came flying open as more than thirteen people, including a baby came tumbling in.

"Shit...:" how could she make it out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 so soon**

All eyes were on Michonne. The intense glare from each member of this diverse group could kill under different circumstances.

The man who seemed to be the leader spoke up first, "Who are you?" you could tell from the edge of his voice he wasn't someone to be messed with.

Michonne just stared at him, her sword still pointing towards them, she knew in this situation it couldn't do much, it acted more as a shield to keep her away from the living.

"You gonna speak" the edge was still in his voice. His beard seemed to be losing the war, looking to his left, he began whispering to a kid who was holding a baby. Probably his kids.

The boy simply nodded as he walked away towards the side of the barn, holding the baby as he sat down. Michonne felt the smallest amount of sympathy for the kid, she knew he was strong no one could make it this long and still be weak.

"We don't want to hurt you…" he continued on.

A small chuckled escaped her lips, but she didn't crack a smile.

"Just kill her and be done with it," the redneck with the crossbow shot out, "we ain't got time for this shit right now.." he pointed the crossbow at her ,"just tell me when…"

"Daryl no..." came the asian guy, "there isn't any point of killing her. If she's with anyone we would want to keep her alive… no need of starting anything that doesn't need to be started," at least there was someone with some sense.

"Just tell us who you are and who you are with and we will let you go." The leader spoke again, the arrogance in his voice was something the lit a rage within her. Who was he to come in here, and simply kick her out.

"What? I'm not going anywhere." Michonne finally spoke, the stubbornness within her wouldn't allow some dirty prick and his group run her out. She kept a cool voice as she talked, but she really wanted to punch him dead in his mouth.

His head cocked to the side, "So you'd rather die?"

 _Silence._

"Rick, think about this.." the asian guy pleaded.

 _Rick._

"We have to protect our people." said Rick

"I know but wha-" The asian guy was cut off.

"You take one side, we'll take the other, one of us will keep watch of her and outside just in case anyone comes looking for her." came the grey haired lady. Apparently over this charade that was being played at the moment. Like Michonne all she wanted to do was rest for the night.

Michonne nodded her head, this was her best option. She had to survive the night, sleep was out of the equation at this point. Michonne went back to the corner she was at and rested her back against the wall. She was studying each member of this group, as they began to get situated.

She noticed there was groups within groups. The asian guy, and the brunette seemed to be together and they along with the the young guy with the limp, the redneck, the corky girl, grey haired lady, the leader and his kids seemed to be together. The big redhead man, the hispanic girl, and the guy with the mullet stuck together. Then there was was black girl with the rifle, looking at her more Michonne could tell she had lost someone recently, someone who meant the world to her. Michonne knew that pain all to well, it's something that you can't escape.

As she kept studying the group her eyes landed on a pair the bluest of blue eyes. He had been staring at her from the beginning and hadn't let up. Michonne stared back at him, not faltering under his glare. He was scanning her she knew it, trying to figure out her game, what her next move was, how much of a danger she was to him and his group.

"Do you need something?" Michonne spoke up which was out of character for her. Everyone began to watch the staring match that was still happening. Michonne was going to let these people especially Rick know she wasn't one to be messed with.

"No, just lookin'" was all he said

"Me too" Michonne responded.

Between the two there was an understanding, she met her match and she knew it. The only difference is that he had a group and she didn't, his kids actually survived her kid didn't. The rage within her filled again. She didn't need a reminder of the failure she was, once this night was over she could continue on her death march.

The night progressed slowly but surely and Michonne was up for all of it. Different members from the group kept watch, while the rest slept.

"I'm Glenn." The asian guy said, he was keeping watch at the moment. Michonne turned and looked at him simply nodding her head. "We've been out there for awhile now, seeing this barn just gave us hope," he continued on, Michonne remained silent.

"We aren't as bad as you think, just trying to make it-"

"Just trying to survive." Michonne finished his statement.

"Yeah, just trying to survive." Glenn repeated. "What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

He shrugged his shoulder to her response. "I guess it doesn't matter…. I'm sure your group is out there looking for you?"

"No group. Just me." Michonne kept her responses short only saying what needs to be said, enough to get her point across.

"Wow, most people would have gone insane being out there alone for so long.." Glenn said.

"Who's to say I'm not?" she raised her brow at him.

Glenn chuckled a bit at her response, "If you were I am sure you wouldn't be here talking to me now."

Michonne nodded in agreement. The two of them continued there conversation, at times Glenn was able to get her to crack a small smile. She got a gage of the group and who was what to who. Once he got to Rick there wasn't much to be said, Glenn seemed to be protecting her from all of the shit Rick had done since being in this world. If only he knew what she has done just to make it.

"Michonne." Glenn looked up, "Michonne, that's my name, Michonne."

"Nice to meet you, Michonne," a genuine smile came across his face.

"Is that your wife?" Michonne pointed over to the girl she now knew as Maggie.

"Yep," Glenn's smile only grew "I don't know what I would do without her at this point."

"Survive." Michonne said more to herself than to him. Glenn understood where she was coming from. Those feelings of doubt and self hatred came lurking back to the forefront, "Your group is going to be wondering why you are talking to me."

"It's fine, they wanted me to talk to you anyway, and besides Rick couldn't do it without taking his eyes off of you." Glenn said trying to make light of the situation.

"He's that intense, huh," Michonne said.

Glenn looked at her, trying to determine if she was that clueless, "Yeah you can say that." That look was the same one he gave Maggie when they first met, and only he picked up on it.

"Well he's not my problem, in the morning we will be parting ways," Glenn seemed to be a bit disappointed from that statement. He was actually enjoying the conversation.

"You're right about that… well I should be getting some sleep, Daryl is going to be taking over soon," Michonne nodded, she was not to excited about being near Daryl, they definitely didn't get off to a great start.

* * *

It was early morning now, Michonne actually got a bit of sleep last night. Rick's group was still asleep except for Rick.

"You're awake?" Rick said, he must of been on watch now.

Michonne just stared at him. Her guard was back up.

"Still not talkin to me I see?" He nodded, as he reached for some water, "Thirsty?" Rick asked as he handed her the jug, Michonne took and slowly and began to drink, he continued to look at her.

"You should stop staring, it's not polite," she caught him as he averted his eyes, apparently pissed that he was called out on it.

"How many walker's have you killed?" was he next question.

"Walkers?" she has heard them be called that before, back when she was in Georgia.

"The dead." he corrected himself.

"Too Many.:"

"How many people have you killed?" Now he was getting personal.

"I lost count after fifty." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" was his next question,

"You're talking to me now, thats why." He nodded to her response.

"Our peo-" He was cut off by Daryl rushing into the barn,

"This is the prick that has been following us!" Daryl said, as he threw down a clean cut man with a backpack. Michonne stood to her feet.

Rick turned around to her, his glare was back, "Do you know him?" Michonne shook her head no. He turned his attention back towards the man on the ground, taking his Colt Python out of its holster pointing it at the man.

"Who are you?" Rick's voice was venomous now, he really was protective over his people.

"Hi, I'm Aaron…"


	3. Chapter 3

Michonne couldn't believe that Rick actually knocked him out. His spill about having a community seemed legit, as well as having mentioned following them for quite sometime andleaving out water for his group in the middle of the street for his group. Rick more than likely felt like an idiot not being able to protect his family from any threat that presented itself.

Rick went through his bag as his people tied Aaron up. He picked out some applesauce and crackers.

"The applesauce was for your daughter I figured she was hungry." Aaron was waking up, "Being out here with a baby and all, food has to get scarce."

"How many more are out there?" Rick bit out, he was in no mood for chit-chat. Rick opened the jar of applesauce and examined its contents, and taking a spoon full trying it first, before feeding Judith..

"Just me and my partner, we are part of the group that looks for other survivors. We think that you guys would be perfect for our community. " Aaron stated.

Michonne stood idly in the back, carefully observing the man, no one could be trusted. Aaron was a clean-shaven man and his clothes seemed to be fresh. So there must be some validity to what he was saying. She wanted to at least give this thing a chance.

Rick's group was be a bit more skeptical. Michonne chopped that up to a few bad run-ins with the wrong people. She left a few communities because of that, people lie to you and use you for their own personal gain. That's why she was alone now, being alone had its benefits until it didn't.

Aaron now turned his attention towards Michonne, he seemed surprised to see her amongst this group. "Its you.." Michonne just glared at him, "We had been following you at first, the way you move with that sword is a sight to behold, if I must say," Aaron sounded genuinely impressed by her skills, "We lost track of you a week or two back."

"Hey!" Rick snapped at him, "You don't need to talk to anybody else but me right now."

"You were following me?" Michonne said completely ignoring Rick's last statement. She began moving closer towards Aaron. She bent down to where she was face to face with him, "Answer me?" her voice was at a low growl.

"Yeah…" Aaron gulped, he was more nervous of her than Rick. "We spotted you killing off fifteen roamers by yourself with your sword, we thought you needed help but by the time we reached where you were at you were gone." Aaron babbled as he tried to explain the situation.

Rick listened closely to what he was saying, he was clearly impressed by what he heard about her. The more information he got about her, the more intrigued he became. Since the moment he first met her he knew there was something special, her presence radiated power. That scared him, he had never in all his years of living met a woman like this.

Carl eyes were wide as Aaron talk about her, her katana what's the coolest thing he had ever seen. Now hearing that she practically dismantled a small herd of walkers, made his interest in the mysterious lady grow more. Carl had been wanting to talk to her from the beginning but his father had forbid it, so he faked sleep and listened to her and Glenn's conversation, just anything he could learn at this point.

Michonne was always on her toes how had she not noticed him and his partner. She couldn't change the past but knew to be more aware now.

"This community, I'll go with you. If I don't like what I see, I'm out." Michonne said, she had to at least see what thing was about.

"What about the rest of your people?" Aaron asked quizzically.

"I'm not with them, if they decide to go that's on them." was all she said before moving from her spot passing Rick, who seemed a bit hurt from her statement but hid it well. He, couldn't take that chance with his people. They've seen too much, lost too much to just risk it all on a fantasy land.

"We're good." Rick finally said, he heard a chuckle come from behind him. He knew it wasn't anyone in his group. "Is there somethin funny?" His question was clearly directed at Michonne.

"Yeah you" Michonne said with a smug look. Rick turned and took a few steps towards her to where both of their faces were inches from each other. She hadn't back down instead taking on the challenge of facing him. Rick's group watched as two powerhouses went face to face.

"You would stay out here, trying to make it in a place like this, because you think you are protecting your people?" Michonne said giving Rick a half smile.

"Yeah I would." He could feel her body heat connecting with his.

"Then you're the biggest idiot I have ever met then." She said the tone in her voice completely changed.

"Excuse me?"

"You are what's going to get your people killed." She said shaking her head.

"You don't know what we've been through out there!" Rick was trying to justify his decision

"You don't know what I've been through." Michonne said not raising her voice, clearly unimpressed from the passion in Rick's voice. "Listen it's not my decision on what you do, but I would advise you to at least think about it." was all Michonne said while looking at the members in his group and her eyes eventually landing on both of his kids.

Rick followed where she was looking at, Carl and Judith. Michonne moved from her spot and went back to her corner. In Rick's mind this was for his kids, not endangering them in something that he wasn't sure about. Michonne really had him questioning his judgement, something no one has been able to do in quite awhile.

* * *

"Rick don't tell me you are really thinking about this?!" Carol said, her, Daryl, and Glenn were all discussing what they should do.

"If there is a chance that this can work we should look into it." Glenn had already had a firm stance on what he wanted to do, giving Maggie a home was one of his main priorities at this point,

"I have to consider all options here," Rick said.

"Rick what about Terminus, and Woodberry? Those places were 'safe' too." Carol was adamant about staying on the road, She couldn't risk putting her people in danger again.

"I know that, but if this is real, we could be changing our whole lives, making a future for ourselves." Michonne had really gotten to him.

"That I agree with."Glenn butted in,

"I see you made up your mind." Carol had deduced that as much. Michonne may be a problem if she can make him change his mind at a whim. She had so much power over him and she didn't even know it.

"Besides, if the worst comes to it, we can just take the place from them.:" That was something they all agreed with except for Glenn.

* * *

"I like your sword…" Carl had finally getting enough courage to talk to Michonne. His dad was still outside talking with Carol. Daryl and Glenn.

"Thank you," Michonne wasn't that surprised to see the kid come and talk to her. He had been watching her just as much as his father.

"You're welcome…" Carl couldn't believe he was being shy around Michonne right now, after all of the stuff he has seen and done. Carl didn't even know how to keep the conversation going at this point. "My name is-"

"Carl, I know what your name is." Michonne said while giving him a small smile. "Glenn told me a little about you." Carl began to blush.

"He did!" Carl blurted out, sounding a little too excited and nervous at the sametime. Michonne eyes went wide a bit, and she tried put her hand over mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

"Yes he did, he told me you had a thing for comics.." Carl looked as if he was going to kill Glenn, that isn't something you tell someone off the bat. " I like them too," Michonne said finishing her sentence.

Carl had the biggest grin on his face at that point, "You do?"

"Oh yeah that and candy." Michonne was smiling now, "A big cat is the way to any girls heart," Michonne was enjoying this. She saw something in Carl, the future, humanity….Andre. For a bit she felt like her old self again.

"For real, a big cat is the way?" Michonne nodded her head.

"How do you think Superman got with Lois?" Carl belted out in laughter. Rick and the others came rushing back into the barn thinking something was wrong, only to see Carl red with tears from laughing so hard, and next to him was Michonne smiling at Carl with so much joy in her eyes. That weird feeling was coming backup in him that he had to suppress once again. He needed to get back to business.

"Everyone listen up," The attention was solely on Rick now, as Carl had straightened up as well, "We're going, we're going to Alexandria." Everyone nodded in acceptance to what he was saying. Rick looked over at Michonne, she seemed surprised from his change.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites and Follows.**

 **Please, tell me what you think of this chapter, I am toying with where I want to take it, If i should speed up the progression of the story or keep it at this slow steady place. I like a buildup, but if you guys think that I should go faster let me know.**

 **Do you like the Carl and Michonne interaction? How do you feel about Rick already being smitten with Michonne?**

 **And why in the world is Michonne so clueless lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to take my time with this story, building up Rick and Michonne's relationship. I do not want to force it on any of you.**

 **This story will be a different take on Alexandria, In the t.v. show Michonne is with Rick no matter his decision it seems at times, but in this story Michonne will be challenging Rick and the people in his group, when she feel as though something is wrong.**

 ***Warning* I have noticed from reading other stories that you guys hate Jessie lol, and unfortunately she will be in the story. And I don't know if you guys will hate me for that lol.**

 **I want this story to be more than a Romance, I personally am into the drama, action, and agnst type of thing. I won't make it unnecessary agnst either lol and besides I take a small joy toying with people's emotions jk jk jk**

 **Trininads: Carol is going to be opposition to Michonne for sure, she feels as though Michonne will disrupt the power structure of the group. Michonne and Rick have a connection to each other and everyone sees it except for Michonne, so Carol may possibly toy with that.**

 **Firefly-Class: Michonne's presence exudes power, that's what I am trying to convey in this story, because the show has gone away from that and that is the first thing Rick sees in her along with her beauty, he knows she is his match and he knows that Michonne already has control over him to a certain extent.**

 **Klockedin: The powerhouse dynamic will be a featured part in this and the fate of Alexandria.**

* * *

The anticipation of getting to Alexandria was unnerving, Michonne didn't know what to think as they all stood in front of the gates. She slung her katana over her back and straightened out her clothes with her hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to come to terms that this may actually be real. She knew she didn't deserve this, hoping for something to go wrong as she soon as she crossed the gates. Andre should be with her, her Peanut. The urge to turn around and continue on her death march became all too real. The laughter of children, only magnified the pain. Her companions on the other hand, smiled at the thought of actually being safe, something she could only wish to feel. But, she has to give this a try, that's what she tell herself, that is why she chose to come with Aaron, some opportunities only came once and this seemed to be one of them.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked as she came to stand beside her, this was the first time that Michonne had actually heard her speak, Michonne only looked at her with solemn eyes. "It gets better, that's what my Daddy told me,it gets better," she said while touching her back.

"I don't know if I can believe that, how much better can it get in a world like this," Michonne said.

"This place is how it can get better, I know you believe that, you convinced Rick to take a chance on this place," Maggie said. Michonne side-eyed her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, he isn't the easiest to convince, Glenn can't even change his mind." Maggie acknowledged. Michonne only gave a dry chuckle.

The gates opened, and the group walked in, being greeted by two guys along with Aaron and Eric.

"Before you go any further you are going to need to turn over your guns," said a skinny white guy. Everyone looked at him, practically daring him to take their weapons, "If you want to stay you will turn them over," He said a little less confident in himself this time.

"We don't know if we want to stay." Rick said, as he held onto his baby.

"Nicolas its fine," Aaron said to the guy, trying to ease the tension between the two.

"If we were going to use them we would have started already." Rick said interjecting himself.

"Let them talk to Deanna first," Aaron said.

"Who's Deanna?" The boisterous Abraham asked

"She can tell you everything you need to know about this place, just talk to her first." Aaron stated answering the big redhead's question.

Michonne analyzed the whole situation, from Rick's arrogance to meeting with this Deanna lady. She knew that Rick would be a problem and some of his people as well. If this place could actually work, she couldn't let them stand in the way of that.

"Rick you should go first." Aaron said

* * *

"Hello, I'm Deanna Monroe." Deanna leaned on the back of a chair as Rick looked out the window at his surroundings.

"Rick Grimes." Deanna nodded her head.

"Do you mind if I film this?" Rick seemed confused by her question.

"Can I film this? Our conversation." Deanna asked.

"Go ahead," Rick was still looking out of the window, observing his surroundings, the walls that were up around him, :Why? Why do you need to film this?"

Deanna smiled, "History, thats why. Sit." Deanna moved to turn on her camera and sat down in her chair as Rick sat down across from her on the couch.

"You and your people have been out there for awhile." She said as a statement and less a question, "How is it out there?"

"Hell." Rick said simply. Deanna nodded to that.

"You're the leader Rick, is that correct?"

"I guess I am, I'll do anything to keep my people safe." Rick said firmly, he had vowed to himself to keep each and every member safe, taking on the burden on anyone who died from his family.

"That's mighty courageous of you, I know it's tough being in a position of leadership," Deanna was trying to gage Rick, she had been watching them from the minute they stepped foot in Alexandria. She was good at deducing people, studying them. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out Rick and the lady with the katana. There was something different about them, they stood out from the rest of the pack, they were leaders and Deanna knew it.

"It has to be done. Someone has to." Rick responded to her.

They continued their conversation for another ten or so minutes. Deanna learned a lot about Rick's character in their short conversation, He was fiercely loyal to his people, willing to do anything it takes to protect them, and arrogant to his own detriment. She next wanted to interview the katana lady, she wanted some background on her before she did, so she decided to ask Rick.

"The lady with the katana what's her name?" Rick was caught off guard from that question, he wasn't expecting to hear Michonne come up in the conversation.

"You're going to interview her, you can find out then." Deanna was surprised by how Rick got defensive from the mention of her. She figured it to be division amongst the ranks.

"Rick it was just a question, it's not often that you see a lady sporting a sword on her back," Deanna chuckled trying to lighten the mood of the situation, but she was intrigued by the two dynamic even more.

"Michonne." Rick felt awkward saying her name aloud.

"Well, send her in on your way out, if you could be a dear." Deanna said. Rick nodded as he got up to leave.

* * *

"Michonne, that's such a pretty name." Deanna was now talking to Michonne, she seemed to be on her guard as they talked.

"Thank you.." Michonne responded. Deanna seemed to be a nice lady.

"You and you're group seemed worn out from all of the traveling," Deanna said.

"We aren't a group, I just met those people less than a day ago." Michonne affirmed. From the conversation that Deanna had with Rick she was sure that Michonne was apart of his group. That spoke a lot to hers and Rick's chemistry, if Michonne hadn't spoken up she would have never known.

"Oh… have you been out there alone by yourself all this time?" Deanna asked.

"Yes… longer than what I would have liked to of been. I practically gave up on civilization a long time ago." Michonne answered, not wanting to get to deep into what her history looked like.

"If things go well, you won't have to worry about that anymore." Deanna said, trying to instill some hope into Michonne, this looked like a woman who had been through hell and back and ready to give up on the war she was having inside of her head.

Michonne smiled trying to be as optimistic as she possibly could, "hopefully."

"Did you like what you've seen so far?" Deanna asked.

"It doesn't feel real, like things hadn't changed from the start of all of this." Michonne began to loosen up abit, crossing her legs over one another and sitting up right, something she used to do as a lawyer, Deanna took notice of this.

"Well, like I said, you should get use to it fast if you plan to stay here," Deanna smiled.

"Yes ma'am I should," Michonne said, giving a light chuckle.

"Is there anything you've seen that you think needs fixing?" Deanna asked, if she was right about Michonne, Deanna knew that she was already looking at ways to improve this place.

"I don't want to step over you, this place seems to be working well." Michonne said

"It's fine I can take constructive criticism well, and besides an extra pair of eyes never hurts." Deanna said.

"Uh ok, If this is really suppose to be a community, I think there needs to be a law system. Like police, courts, something that can bring order as this community expands." Michonne said. She had more things that she thought should improve but didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

Deanna on the other hand was impressed, she herself had been thinking that too, but none of her current people seemed right for the position. But now she thinks all of that might change, Michonne and Rick seemed perfect for this position.

"That is a very good idea, Michonne," Deanna said, "It's something I will think about." Michonne nodded in response.

"Well it was nice talking to you, you seem to be tired. Aaron will get you all situated for the time being." Deanna stood and so did Michonne, "It's a pleasure to meet you," Deanna said extending her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Michonne said shaking her hand.

* * *

"There are currently three houses, available for the time being, since you guys are such a big group we figured we would separate you all amongst the houses," Aaron stood in front of the new members of Alexandria.

"We'll stay in one house together for the night,: Rick spoke up for the group.

"I can stay in one of the other houses," Michonne said, she needed to be alone, all of this human contact in the last day in the half was too much for her.

Rick was looking at Michonne, a small part of him was hoping that she would stay with them, but he knew that she wanted to be away from him and his group.

"Well alright, I will get you guys situated." Aaron said

* * *

Michonne entered the two story house, it was beautiful. Unlike her previous life she lived in a condo in the middle of Atlanta, so this somewhat of a suburban life will be an adjustment. Michonne immediately walked towards the bathroom, throwing water over face. She proceeded to to brush her teeth and wash her body getting rid of the dirt that had built up.

Once Michonne was out of the bathroom, she went over to the couch to rest. She knew that eventually she would have to share this house with some of the others but for now she would joy the serenity of the quiet, without the threat of the dead around. Michonne didn't fault Rick for keeping his family close for the time being, he was playing cautious about this place, and if she was in his position she probably would do the same thing, She would still keep her eye on him, he was impulsive unlike her, letting his emotions determine his actions, Michonne opted on strategy instead. Rick could get caught up in his on arrogance and destroy the life she was trying to build, and that scared her. She knew people like that all too well, in her line of work she ran into that all the time, and they were mostly cops too. Michonne figured he use to be one as well.

Tomorrow Deanna was supposed to be giving everyone jobs, you had to contribute if you wanted to stay. Michonne was hoping for something that put her in comfort zone, something that she could do where she knows she can affect change,

 _.knock_

Michonne went to open the door. On the other side stood Carol, dressed in a comfortable sweater, looking like a fifties housewife. Michonne already knew her play, and she wasn't liking it. The innocent woman who didn't know how to defend herself. In her mind Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Can I come in?" Carol asked with the fakest grin. Michonne stepped aside, and Carol walked in.

"This place is nice," Carol said. Michonne didn't respond. She wasn't here for anything this lady had to say. "But, these people are weak," Carol finished.

"You don't know that." Michonne said dismissing Carol's last statement. "No one can make it this long and be weak," Michonne said tilting her head to the side, and crossing her arms over her shoulder.

 _Another thing they had in common_. Carol thought to herself. "They are, but that's not the reason why I am over here," Carol took a step forward, "Whether you like it or not, you are considered one of us, so what you do, we need to know about it. We don't want problems do we?" Carol said sweetly.

Michonne now took a step forward, "Look, you can take you and that fake ass act and leave, and I am saying that as nicely as possible," Michonne's voice got even lower, "You don't want to end up without a head do you," Michonne said. It wasn't too long ago from her last kill, and Carol was trying her.

Carol just smiled, "That sounds like a bunch of empty threats," she walked herself to the door "Remember what I said, won't you?'" Carol said as she waved and left.

Michonne now had another person to keep an eye out for.

* * *

Rick was still looking at himself in the mirror as he rubbed his clean shaven face. He marveled at how much different he looked from the start. Never would he have thought that he would even make it this far. Let alone be in a community. Carol and the others had gone out recently, to scout the town, while he and his kids were still in the house. Rick looked out the window, having a clear view of Michonne's house. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of her before heading downstairs. He gravitated towards her for some reason, and he hated it, he hated that he couldn't figure her out, how someone can be alone for so long and still be sane. Michonne was strong, stronger than him if he must admit and in a way it intimidated him, and fascinated him at the same time.

"Dad!" Carl came rushing into the bathroom, "There's some weird lady at the door, she asking for you…" Carl said before going back to what he was doing. Rick put his shirt on and went downstairs,

Heading towards the door, he opened it to see a petite blonde haired lady.

"Hi, I'm Jessie" Jessie said, she had seen them come in earlier in the day, and wanted to make an impression before the day let out.

"Rick Grimes," Rick said.

"It's nice to meet you, just wanted to stop by and say hey, we hadn't gotten a group as big as yours in quite some time."

"Oh, well it nice to meet you," said Rick, Jessie was just staring at him.

"You know I could trim your hair if you want," Jessie said, but Rick was even paying attention to her, he notice Michonne exit her house and was making her way back towards Deanna.

"Rick, Rick… did you hear me?" Jessie was waving her hands in his face.

"Oh.. what did you say?" Rick asked.

"I thought I lost you for a second there, I said I could give you a cut if you needed it." Jessie was now pointing at his hair. Rick subconsciously went to touch it.

"Uh… maybe another time, I need to start up dinner." Rick came up with a lie, to get her out of the way, "We can chat another time," Rick said.

"Oh,ok..yeah , another time," Jessie was embarrassed now, offering to give a man she just met a haircut was a new one for her, "Well I'll see you around." Rick nodded in agreement before closing the door.

"Carl!" Rick yelled out.

"Yeah Dad?" Carl came up to him with Judith in his arms.

"I'm headed over to Deanna's, watch your sister ok."

"Ok, but why are you going to Deanna's?" Carl was curious, he had seen Michonne walk that way a couple of minutes ago, when he was looking out the window.

"Just watch you sister." was all Rick said, before he left.

* * *

 ***Don't hate me but Jessie is here lol***

 **Tell me what you guys think:**

 **What is wrong with Carol?**

 **What does Jessie really want?**

 **Why is Michonne so skeptical over Rick and his group?**

 **Please Review and give me your feedback on how this story is going so far it would be much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shorter Chapter. Richonne Centric lol**

* * *

"Oh, Michonne come in," Deanna hadn't expected to see Michonne so soon, tomorrow the two of them were planning to discuss her role in the community.

"Thanks," Michonne responded, she needed to talk about what she should be doing in Alexandria now, Carol had set all the alarms off in her head. They both walk into her living room,

"Did you need something?" Deanna asked.

"Well I-" Michonne was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Just a second." Deanna moved to open up the front door, to see none other than Rick Grimes. "Oh, Rick you're here too," this was definitely unexpected, and maybe not much of a coincidence either.

"Hi, was just checkin' in" Rick couldn't come up with a better excuse to be here, he tried peeking around Deanna to see if Michonne was in sight.

"Oh well, come on in, Michonne is here too," Michonne was hearing the conversation from the other room, _Shit._ She didn't need him here, Deanna and Rick both walked in the living room, Rick was still giving Michonne that strange look.

"Since the two of you are here, I could just talk to you guys now." Michonne and Rick both looked at Deanna.

"I have a very special job for the two of you. Since the moment you've walked into Alexandria. I've noticed something special that you two both possess and that's leadership." Michonne and Rick both nodded.

"Also, I've noticed the chemistry you two have together," Deanna stated, now Rick was trying to hide the look on her face, while Michonne seemed to be a bit confused.

"With all that being said, I would like to make the both of you constables, watching over the ends and outs of Alexandria," Deanna said.

This was exactly what Michonne wanted to discuss with Deanna about. She wanted to be the law, to keep an eye out for Alexandria, but especially Rick and his people, but Rick wasn't apart of the equation at all.

Rick on the other hand was definitely shocked and pleased. He never thought that he would be doing something that had some semblance to his previous life. This also gave him an in, into Alexandria, gaining the trust of Deanna would be important, if things were to go left this could play into him and his groups favor. Also, this gave him a chance to get closer to Michonne, get to know this mysterious lady and try and gage her.

Rick looked over at Michonne she seemed focused, never off her game. He knew this could be a problem if, they ever planned to take this place over. Carol had mentioned that she was going to talk to her, and see where her head was at. From the looks of it the conversation things couldn't have gone too bad.

"Well, what do you two think of that? All I'm getting is stares from the two of you." Deanna asked.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good," Michonne said.

"I agree, this will be good," Rick said

"Great!" Deanna clapped her hands together, " I think you guys could start in a couple of days if that's good? Give y'all some time to get use to being here."

Both Rick and Michonne nodded

"So do you guys have anything to discuss? Michonne it looked like you really needed to talk?" Deanna asked, Rick looked over at Michonne, now intrigued.

"Oh, it's nothing, I should get going actually…" Michonne said, she notice Rick had caught on to what Deanna.

"Ok, see the two of you later," Deanna walked the both of them to the door and waved goodbye.

Now Rick and Michonne were alone. Michonne was the first to move off of the Deanna steps to head back to her house.

"Hey!" Rick called out.

Michonne stopped, never looking back, "What?" Rick came up beside her.

"I wanted to talk to you, If we're going to be working together." Rick said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Michonne said, she began walking and Rick followed suit.

"I don't know just talk...I guess," Rick said scratching the back of his head, he was really at a lost right now.

"Ok, let's talk about how your friend came over to threaten me." Michonne stopped walking and crossed her arms over one another.

"What are you talking about? This isn't about Carol is it?" Rick asked, he knew how Carol could be.

"Who else? I don't see any other woman walking around in sweater in hot Virginia sun, passing around sugar cookies, trying to fool everyone." Michonne said in calm voice.

"She didn't mean anything by it, Carol is just tryin' to keep her people safe," Rick said, trying to justify Carol's actions. He really didn't need her threatening Michonne of all people.

"Just tell her to watch it," Michonne said, as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Rick said, while touching her arm. It felt as though an electrical current went through him. Rick quickly pulled away. When he met with her eyes he knew that she felt it too.

Michonne was looking at Rick now, this weird feeling was arising, she felt her body temperature rising. _I need to get out of this heat_ , Michonne thought. She didn't know what was wrong with her as of late.

"Look...I'm sorry, for whatever she did, we aren't trying to hurt you or anyone, it's just that family comes first with us," Rick's southern drawl was ever present. Michonne actually felt he was being genuine as he spoke, but she knew she couldn't completely trust him just yet.

"Ok...it's fine, I get it, just don't let it happen again," Michonne finally dropped her shoulders releasing some pent up tension.

"Thank you," Rick released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Tomorrow, we need to discuss strategy, check all areas for any weak points, and get to know the town before we actually start in two days," Michonne decided to give him a chance.

"Sounds like a plan," Rick was giving a smile that he only gave to Carl and Judith and he didn't even know it.

"Yep," Michonne turned again, finally heading for house, "Be ready by seven." She said walking away.

"In the morning?!" Rick said with humor to his voice, catching himself staring at her backside. All Michonne did was walk away, chuckling. Rick remained standing there far after she had disappeared into her house.

From across the street Carol was watching their whole encounter play out.

* * *

 **Tell me guys what you think of Rick and Michonne's relationship to this point?**

 **And how much of a problem can Carol be?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is slow. Heads up lol**

* * *

"What's with the get up?" Daryl asked he was currently working on his bike, he saw Carol coming around the corner, she was acting strange since the group had made it to Alexandria.

"Cover." Carol stated. "What are you up to?"

"Just fixn' up this bike." He reached for his pack of cigarettes, lighting one in the process. "You want one?" Daryl extended the pack towards her and Carol took one.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Rick since we got here? Since being at that barn?" Carol didn't want to believe she was the only one who was catching on to what she was seeing between Rick and Michonne.

"Nah, why?" Daryl knew Carol could always be paranoid, thinking of the worst case scenarios, now he wondered what was wrong this time.

"Nothing," Carol said puffing out some smoke, "what's wrong with your bike?"

"Just tryna get it to run smoothly," Daryl was focused. "Aaron said he found it while scavenging," Carol nodded her head, Daryl seemed to be warming up nicely to Aaron and his boyfriend in such a short time.

"What do you think about Michonne?" Carol asked, she tried making her voice sound innocently as possible.

"She don't seem to be no problem," Daryl responded.

"She's been out there for alone all this time, she may not be a problem now but who knows? You know how it is, what this world can do to you, it's know telling what she can do," Carol said.

"That's true," Daryl said, he was looking at her now.

"So we need to watch her, if we take this place, if these people are as weak as we think they are, she may stand with them. And she won't go down without a fight."

"We just gotta wait, ain't no reason to accuse someone of somethin' if they ain't done nothin' yet," Daryl stated. _They hadn't even been there a day and she was already trying to kill someone_ , Daryl thought.

Carol let out a puff, "Fine, but I'm still gonna keep an eye on her," She said, as she threw the cigarette on the ground and smashed it under her feet, straightening out her sweater, she went back into susie-homemaker mode.

"Dinner will be ready at seven, don't be late," Carol said before leaving. Daryl grunted in response.

Carol was making her way back to her group's house now, she needed to get dinner started, for the most part everything was working smoothly, except for the Michonne situation. She had greeted some of the residents as she passed by, many were friendly, some were on edge from there arrival.

 _Bump._ Carol was knocked off balance.

"Sorry," Carol looked down to see a young kid,staring at the young kid.

"You should watch where you're going," Carol was practically chastising him, "What's your name?" Carol asked.

"Sam Anderson," Sam said shyly.

"Well, Sam be careful," Carol still said condescendingly.

"Yes ma'am," Sam said. Carol saw a woman come up.

"Oh sorry! Did Sam do something wrong," Jessie came running out of her house, "You know you aren't supposed to be outside without asking me," Jessie said talking to Sam.

"Sorry mom," Sam said lowering his head.

"It's ok sweetie, go on inside," Jessie kissed the top of his head before he went inside.

"Sorry about that, I try to keep an eye out for him," Jessie was now facing Carol, "I'm Jessie by the way."

"Carol, and it's fine boys will be boys," Carol said, she really didn't mean it, there were no boys in this world, no girls, just the living and the dead.

"How are you liking it, so far?"

"It's a lovely place." Carol responded. "We really do appreciate the hospitality."

"Oh, no problem," Jessie said, smiling, "I actually talked to Rick earlier, he seems to be a really nice guy." Carol how she looked when she brought up Rick. The same look Rick gave Michonne when they first met.

"Yes, Rick is a great leader, he's a great father to if I might add," Carol, said and Jessie began to blush to herself. _Perfect_ , Carol thought, apparently Rick had a secret admirer, "Hey, why don't you and Sam come over sometime and we can all have dinner?"Carol asked.

"That sounds great! I'll ask my husband and my other son Ron, if they would be up for it," Jessie said.

Carol didn't know she was married, that was strange that she would be talking about Rick the way she was.

"Great! I'll talk to you later," Carol waved and went on her way.

* * *

"How many did you kill?"

"A lot." Carl responded.

"Did you eat anyone?"

"Maybe," Carl rubbed his chin the other teens looked at him in shock, "No, but we did meet some people who were trying to eat us though," Everyone eyes got bigger.

Carl liked that he was the coolest one amongst his peers, he didn't particularly like the circumstances but it was still cool. He had met up them soon after his Dad left for Deanna's. So far Carl knows Ron, Jake, Kelly, there was another girl named Enid who didn't like to talk. They went over to the lake and sat.

"Wow, so what happened to them?" Kelly asked.

"We killed them," Carl said.

"Did you kill anyone?" Ron asked, he seemed intimidated once Carl said that.

"Yeah, I had too, if you don't you will die out there," Carl stated.

"Can we change the subject, guys?" Jake asked.

"Stop being a bitch," Kelly said, staring daggers at Jake now, "So do you know how to use a gun then?"

"Yeah, I do." Carl said, he blushed, Kelly was a character.

"Well could you teach us, how to use one? Enid doesn't have time, apparently." Carl looked over at Enid who averted her eyes back to her book, once she saw Carl look her way.

"I barely know how to use one," Enid finally spoke up.

"Kelly just leave her alone." Ron said.

"Whatever, so Carl could you teach us?" Kelly asked one last time.

"Uh...yeah, how about tomorrow? The only thing is that we don't have a gun, and we can't get outside of the walls."

"I can get the guns," Ron said.

"And I know how to get out of the walls," Enid said. Carl knew this wasn't a good idea, but he figured that it will be quick and he was sure there wasn't enough walkers out there to actually harm them.

* * *

The group had finally all sat down for dinner, everyone had set out on there on adventures for the day and were currently giving a description of what happened. Rick and Carol listened intently, getting all information that they could.

"Carl what did you do today?" Rick looked over towards him.

"Nothing, just met some other kids," Carl wasn't going to tell him what he had store for tomorrow.

"Did you make any friends," Rick was happy that Carl was actually around others his age, being out there is something no kid should go through.

"Yeah, we're hanging out tomorrow actually," Carl said. Rick smiled

"Remember that, school starts in couple of days," Rick said. He was bouncing Judith on his leg while feeding her.

Carl let out a huff, "Do I really have to go?" Carl asked pleading with his Dad.

"Yes, we are going to be apart of this place then we have to all contribute," Rick was looking at everyone at the table. He was keeping what him, Carol, Glenn and Daryl, were working up from everyone.

"That's right, but remember family first, don't ever forget that." Carol said, from across the table looking straight at Rick.

"Right, family first," Rick was looking back at Carol now, he knew something was wrong with her but decided to leave it alone for now.

"Have any of you talked to Michonne?" Maggie asked, "I haven't seen her since we gotten here." Rick put his head down.

"Oh, my Dad was over at Deanna's house with her." Carl said, he was so oblivious to his Dad's avoidance of the conversation.

"Why were you guy's at Deanna's?" Glenn asked.

"Uh...she wanted to talk to us, about our jobs here actually.."Rick couldn't tell them that he really was at Deanna's just because she was there, he couldn't even explain it to himself.

"Oh so you know what you are doing here?"

"Yeah, me and Michonne are going to be constables," Rick said, Carl looked confused, "We're going to be the police, basically."

"So do you need your sheriffs hat back?" Carl asked teasing his Dad.

"No," Rick said chuckling, "It's not that big a deal, we just keep watch over everyone,"

"How does Michonne feel about that?" Carol asked, she wasn't happy that her and Rick would be working together.

"She's cool about it, we're actually starting tomorrow morning," Rick was mentally smiling from there exchange that occurred earlier today with her.

"That's good, you can actually get to know her better." Maggie said, Carl nodded along with her.

"Just so you know that she's really funny Dad," Carl said.

"Oh she is?" Rick asked he already knew the answer to it. Carl grinned as a conformation.

"I invited Jessie, and her family over for dinner sometime," Carol interjected on there conversation.

"Who?" Rick asked, everyone turned to her, as she basically ruined the father son moment that was occuring.

"The lady that came over earlier today," Carol said, jogging Ricks memory.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"She and her kid seemed nice," Carol said, "and besides we need to get to know the people here better."

Rick let out a breath, "I'm headed to bed, gotta be up in the morning," Rick got up and left. Everyone soon followed after.

* * *

It was now late and Michonne was walking again to clear her mind. The moon was as beautiful as ever and gave Michonne a sense of calmness. She passed by Rick's house and saw his family enjoying a meal together, she was still amazed that they all found each other in this.

Michonne kept walking, the whole community was quiet not much activity taking place.

"Hey!" Michonne turned to see a man sitting on his porch drinking whiskey. "Nice night out?" he slurred his words.

"Yeah it is," Michonne knew he was becoming incoherent and wanted to end this conversation.

"Pete Anderson," Pete smiled.

"Michonne"

"Pretty name, for a pretty girl." Pete said flirtingly.

Michonne didn't respond.

"You know it's rude not to say thank you after giving someone a compliment," Pete said cockingly. .

"Nice meeting you," Michonne said and continued walking.

"You're welcome, baby, I'll be seeing you around." Pete yelled out.

Michonne kept walking in fear of killing him.

* * *

 **This is a slow chapter I know lol.**

 **Tell me what yall think?**

 **I wrote Pete like this to change some things up. How do you think Pete's and Jessie's weird affections for Michonne and Rick will play out?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me clear any confusion made by a guest, there is no good or bad in this story, Carol is doing what she thinks is best for her group.**

* * *

Michonne waited outside Rick's house. It was now seven in the morning, she had figured he'd be a little late. Somethings didn't change and that was that men could never listen.

"You're early." Rick came out of his house, dressed in his constable uniform.

"No, you're just late, it's already seven," Michonne laughed.

"You look nice," Rick stated, Michonne looked down at her uniform and gave a twirl.

"Thank you, it didn't really fit, so I had to make some changes." Michonne said, she used shoe laces to tighten her jacket.

"Impressive," Rick noted, "So where to first?"

"We can check the perimeter first, meet the people on watch, in an hour or so we could introduce ourselves to the rest of the community." Michonne said she and Rick began to move.

"You're really taking this serious aren't you." Rick said. Michonne side-eyed him, "I mean this is important," Rick corrected himself.

"I have to, I have faith that this can work, so why not put my all into this place," Rick saw the determination in her eyes, he knew that she wanted this, that she needed it.

"What if this place doesn't work out? Most of these people have never held a gun before, other groups are always out there, and they will attack, it's just a matter of when." Rick was giving Michonne all outcomes, trying to gage her trust in the people of Alexandria.

"I know," Michonne knew that threats were out there, "We can teach these people how to fight," Michonne said.

"What if these people don't want to learn? They aren't us," Rick said. Michonne stopped and turned towards Rick.

Michonne let out a sigh in response.. She knew Rick didn't feel the same way as her. "They've made it this far, they're doing something right." She was convincing herself as well as Rick. She put her head down, "We just have to try…" Michonne said in the softest voice.

Rick visibly gulped, luckily Michonne wasn't looking at him at the moment. The softness in her voice was apparent, but it was more than that. Feelings he never quite felt, even with Lori he never felt this way. Since the meeting her not too long ago, he hasn't been himself. Rick knew being vulnerable was a dangerous for the world they were in, but he couldn't help it. The best he could do now is to bury these feelings in hopes that they go away.

* * *

Rick and Michonne checked the perimeter for any noticeable exits, as well as talking to the people on watch. Michonne noticed the change in Ricks's mood from their earlier conversation. She didn't think that she said anything wrong.

"What's wrong?" Michonne finally asked.

"Huh.." Rick was looking at anything but Michonne. "Nothin's wrong…" Rick picked up his pace to get out ahead of Michonne, . They were now finally talking to the residents of Alexandria.

"You sure? You just stopped talking out of nowhere," Michonne said just a few paces behind. They finally made it to a house similar to the ones they were currently residing in.

Rick turned to her while he walked up the steps, "I said nothing." He said with a bit more bite then he should have. Michonne just gave him a look and bumped his shoulders as she walked to knock on the door. "I'm sorry-"

"Let's just get this done, we don't need to talk right now,-" before she could finish the door opened revealing a pale woman with blonde hair, she made it evident she already knew Rick.

"Rick!" Rick was puzzled that this woman even knew his name, it took him awhile to register that it was Jessie from yesterday.

"Jessie…" Rick said not as confidently. Michonne just set back and watched the awkward exchange between the two of them. She could tell that this woman was smitten with Rick, which could be a good thing for him in the long run. This could also give him a reason to give this place a chance.

"What brings you here?" Jessie said smiling. Michonne noticed a small bruise on the inside of her wrist, and a small cut under her earlobe, to most people this would be something to glance over but Michonne knew that there was something more to this.

"Michonne and I were just going around introducing ourselves to everyone," Rick said now gesturing at Michonne. This was the first time Jessie had seem to notice Michonne, but only giving her glance before turning back towards Rick.

"Well that's great, Rick! Everyone here will eventually lighten up towards you." Michonne noticed how she purposely left her out of her statement. Michonne just rolled her eyes, this girl seemed to be more desperate than anything.

"Hopefully." Was all Rick said.

"I'm sure you know by now, that Carol invited us over to your house for dinner," Jessie inserted. Michonne raised an eyebrow. Rick looked at Michonne then back at Jessie.

"Yeah she told me," Rick said scratching the back of his neck.

"Pete and the boys are looking forward to it," Now Michonne face turned sour, one because Jessie is married looking at Rick the way she is, and the other because that her husband is that creep Pete.

"We should get going, we need to meet the rest of the community." Michonne decided to put a end to this little fiasco. A lot was wrong with this family and staying any longer wouldn't be in their best interest.

Rick was relieved, "We'll catch up with later," Rick said as he turned to leave. He didn't want to be there any longer. Talking to Jessie only affirmed that these people need were weak, Carol was on to something. The only thing Rick didn't get was why Carol would invite them over.

"Okay, and I will try to find Carol to see when is a good time to come over," Jessie smiled and gave a smug look Michonne.

"You do that," Michonne said, and began to follow after Rick. "We need to watch that family…:" Michonne said once they got some distance from Jessie's house, "Something isn't right about them."

"Something isn't right about any of these people as far as I'm concerned," Rick let his southern drawl out.

"Jessie, she had bruises on her wrist and a cut under her ear," Michonne said.

"I didn't see that, it could have came from anythang,"

"Or her husband…." Michonne stated, "Last night I met him,"

"You did?" Rick was more intrigued by the fact that Michonne was out last night. He gave her one of his patented head tilts. "Why were you out last night?"

"I needed some fresh air, no need to question me I'm not even part of your group." Michonne didn't like getting off topic, "I walked passed there house last night, he was on the porch drunk,"

"What did he say?" Rick kept up his questioning.

"He's an asshole so nothing out of the usual." Michonne said.

"Did he threaten you?" Rick was rowling himself up, giving him a reason to kill.

"No Rick, calm down," Michonne saw the change in his mood, which she didn't get. She put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "You good?"

"Yeah…" Rick hadn't noticed how much he needed her touch till then.

* * *

"Did you get the gun?" Kelly asked Ron. It was now midday and the group of kids were about to sneak their way out of Alexandria.

"Yeah, right here." Ron pulled out two guns from his bag.

"This still isn't a good plan…" Jake was still adamant about not going out there. The only reason he went through with this was because of Kelly, he was practically in love with her.

"Jake, sweetie, you'll be okay I promise." Kelly came up to him and gave him a rub on his cheek. She knew the way Jake felt about her and used it to her advantage.

"Okay.." Jake blushed so hard he turned red.

"Right here," Enid pointed at the way out, Carl was right behind her.

"How often do you leave?" Carl was curious.

"Whenever I can," Enid said while looking down.

"Yeah you can never get too comfortable in here," Carl said more to himself than her.

"Just follow me!" Enid said out for everyone, she began climbing the wall. Eventually everyone made it over. Ron got closer to Enid as to shield her from Carl and Kelly and Jake followed behind.

"We need to find a empty space, so we can see all the walkers coming towards us… Ron did you bring a silencer with you? They can hear the gunshots from Alexandria." Ron pulled out the guns as well as the silencer.

They found an open field not to far from Alexandria, Carl showed everyone how to hold the gun before actually coming in contact with walkers. Everyone seemed to have some idea of what they were doing at this point.

"Carl there's one right there!" Jake screamed out.

"Jake, shut the hell up!" Carl said, "You are going to attract more of them, just watch me." Carl moved up on the walker, keeping a good distance before shooting it straight in it's head.

"It's not hard, just concentrate on their heads, kill the brain kill the walker." Everyone nodded,

"Let me go next." Kelly came up and took the gun out of Carl's hand. Another walker was heading there way. Kelly took the gun and in an instant shot it right between its eyes. Carl was visibly impressed, Kelly seemed to be a natural at this.

A couple of more walkers came out of the woods. Jake hid behind the rest as Kelly easily killed each one. "Other people would like to go," Ron said. He came up and stuck his hand out for the gun. Kelly unwillingly gave it up.

"Ron just focus on the head." Carl said.

"I know!" Ron said with an attitude. Ron aimed his gun at the next walker that was coming up. He shot once and missed, shot twice and missed again. Now everyone was getting nervous as it got closer to them.

"RON KILL IT!" Jake screamed out, he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down." Enid said to Jake.

"Look!" Kelly pointed out more walkers coming in all directions, it was a small heard coming."We've got to get out of here!"

Ron started shooting in all directions, and Carl went for the other gun in the bag. Everyone's backs were against one another as Carl and Ron tried to fight off the walkers. Before they knew it Jake made a run for it once he saw a small opening.

"JAKE!" Kelly said, she tried going after him but Carl stopped her before she could go.

"We stay together!" Carl said as he shot over Kelly's head to kill a walker.

"We aren't going to ma-"

 _Sling._

Everyone looked up to see Michonne, gracefully killing all the walkers in front of them. Carl watched as Michonne moved like she was doing ballet. She killed each and every last one of them. Slinging the guts off her sword once she was done.

"Lets go." Michonne face was serious, she was back in survivor mode.

"Jake is still out here." Kelly said crying.

"Carl get everyone back." Michonne put her sword back behind her back.

"I can he-"

"GO!" Michonne roared out. Carl just put his head down and left with the rest.

Michonne began tracking Jake down, Kelly mentioned that he ran in the opposite direction from Alexandria. She was mentally kicking herself, if she had noticed them leave earlier she could have prevented all of this.

Michonne had been traveling for quite some time before she heard crying. "Jake.."

"Yeah.." Jake was sitting behind a tree with tears streaming down his eyes. Michonne dropped down beside him.

"Come on, we need to get back home."

"I can't go back... I'm a punk, I left them alone." Jake couldn't face Kelly or the rest of them like this not after he ran on them.

"Yes you can, and you will, don't beat yourself up over this." Michonne knew that his pride was hurt more than anything else. "And besides your mom will be waiting on you." Michonne gave him a playful nudge.

"Okay…" Jake gave Michonne a small smile.

"Come on," Michonne stood up first, then put her hand out to help him up.

"Thank you.." Jake followed behind Michonne, letting her get out a bit ahead of him before he looked at the bite on his side..

* * *

 **I'M BACK!**

 **Tell me what you think?**


	8. Thank You

**A special treat. Read till the end.**

Michonne and Jake finally made it back to Alexandria, the day was close to coming to an end and Michonne was more than ready to get some sleep. She had seen Carl and the others leave Alexandria and followed them soon after, by the time she made it to them they were being attacked by a small herd. Michonne's first instinct was to protect each and everyone of them and she did.

Before Michonne headed to her house she had to make a stop to see Rick and tell him what Carl did. Michonne felt in some way she had an obligation to do so, she would want him to do the same. In the short time of knowing Carl she had already formed an attachment towards him, she saw Andre in him.

Michonne knocked on the door, where she was greeted none other than Carol. There previous meetings only prepared her for what to expect from this woman.

"I'm here for Rick." Carol always had her poker face, but Michonne noticed the small twitch at the mention of Rick's name.

"He's busy at the moment, I'll tell him you stopped by," Carol was about to close the door before she felt a presence behind her keep the door open. She turned around to see Rick.

"Hey Michonne," Rick gave a small smile as he said her name. "You needed to talk to me?" Rick said with his accent. Rick just looked at Carol as to move out of the way. Carol got the hint and left, she was none to pleased.

"Hey Rick…" Michonne stepped to the side, so they could both talk on the porch. "It's about Carl." Rick seemed concerned.

"What is it?" Carl was inside of the house so he knew not something too bad happened.

"Carl and a couple of other kids snuck out of Alexandria earlier today, I followed after them and by the time a reached them they were being attacked by a few walkers." Michonne said. Rick took a breath as to calm himself.

"Thank you for telling me," Rick needed to digest this, if something had happened to Carl he would have been devastated.

"You're welcome," Michonne said in her soft spoken voice. Rick and Michonne stood there looking at each other, something that they have done since meeting. After a few moment Michonne spoke again, "I need to get going, all I'm seeing now is a bath in the near future," Michonne tried to joke a bit, she was unnerved when Rick didn't laugh, but his stare only intensified. "Rick are you ok…"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, uh...I'll see you later," Michonne nodded as to agree, she turned around and left. Rick watched her leave, he needed to get that mental image out of his head and deal with his son soon.

* * *

Jake sat in his room in complete darkness. He knew his time was coming to an end. That in a few hours the world as he knows it will be seen through the eyes of someone that isn't him. He gulped, not knowing how to process it. He would be leaving behind everyone he loves.

Jake avoided his mother as he came into the house, out of respect Michonne hadn't told her yet, but in the end it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Jake couldn't even muster the courage to tell her that he is dying. Jake got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. Jake closed his eyes before turning on the bathroom light, he wanted to see what he looked like in his own time.

 _1….2….3…_

Jake opened his eyes. He was pale as a ghost. His eyes was bloodshot red. Sweat was forming on the top of his brow. A stream of tears fell down the side of his face. "This is it." Wiping the tears from his face, he went back to his bed...accepting his death.

A few hours passed before Jake mother, Eliza, came up to Jake's room. She had not talked to him since this morning. They would usually have there daily discussions everyday, this was actually the highlight of her day. Jake is what kept her sane in a world like this.

"Jake sweetie," Eliza knocked on his door, " Jake. Open up. Don't you want to know about what I snagged from the pantry today?" Eliza said smiling, she got a few chocolate bars for them to share.

A few more moments passed. Now she was nervous, the smile she previously had on her face dissipated. "Jake I'm coming in!" Eliza opened the door slowly, nothing but darkness. "Jake are you in here…" Eliza felt uneasy now, she reached for the light. The room appeared to be empty, Jake must have left again was all she thought, as Eliza turned to leave he felt the something take a chunk out of the back of her neck.

"AAAAAH!" Eliza felt the blood gushing out of her neck. She turned around to this Jake, but this time he was not her son, but a monster. Eliza tried to back up from the room but the Jake was still charging at her. Eliza cried as she looked into his eyes. "Jake please stop!" She said through weeps. Eliza used one hand to fight him off and the other to cover her neck.

Eventually, she was backed up to the staircase and could feel herself slipping, "HEEEEELLLP!" Eliza screamed as her and Jake fell down the steps. They both went tumbling down, cracking of bones could be heard miles away. Eliza began crawling for the door, she looked back to see her bone sticking out of her leg. Jake was struggling to get up but his growls could be heard.

"HEEEEELLP!" Eliza screamed again. She knew she was a lost cause but wouldn't give up yet. Jake made his way towards her now, Eliza didn't have another calling cry, the blood from both her neck and leg had started to make her faint.

An arrow came out of nowhere and shot Jake right in the head, Eliza looked up to see one of the members of the new group standing there with a crossbow.

More residents of Alexandria came rushing into the screams could be heard from the ones who had not been exposed to this type of world. A trail of blood could be seen from the doorsteps to the stairs. The new residents were numb to this.

"What happened!" Deanna came barging in. She looked around, "SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" she barked out. No one responded, it was a mystery to mostly everyone.

"Jake must have gotten bit…" Kelly looked at despondent, she knew something had to have happened to him, when he didn't come to her house after he gotten back.

"What did you say…" Eliza asked. Some of the members of Alexandria were tending to her wounds, but they knew she was dying.

"Jake was bit, we went out of Alexandria today trying to practice killing the roamers…. There were too many of them… they must have bitten him then…" Kelly said through weeps.

Eliza was too weak to respond, but the guilt she felt for not watching Jake was self evident in her face.

Deanna was in shock of what she heard. "Everyone leave," Deanna searched for Michonne and Maggie, who had both just arrived. "Michonne, Maggie you stay." Everyone began to exit, except for Rick, Michonne and Maggie. "I said everyone leave."

"I'm not goin anywhere." Rick son was in part to blame for this and he needed to be here, he felt guilt for putting this mother in this situation as she was about to die.

"Leave." Deanna was in no mood at the moment.

"Deanna let him stay." Michonne said, she knew Rick felt in someway guilty for the events of the night. "Carl was with them." Was all she said to get Deanna to understand. Maggie was over at Eliza talking to her as she struggled to stay alive.

Deanna crossed her arms over her chest, "So you know what happened?" Deanna asked Michonne. Michonne nodded and went on to explain what she told Rick.

"In all of that I hadn't even checked to see if Jake was actually bit." Michonne scolded herself.

Deanna listened intently, "I think you and Rick need to start work as soon as tomorrow, we cannot afford to have something like this happen again." She turned to Rick, "You see how this will look if people figure out it was your son who was out there with Jake when it all happened, the people here are already skeptical of all of you, please don't give them any reason to add on to there suspension." Rick nodded his head to that.

"I think she's about to go…" Maggie said, she was holding on to Eliza's hand. She hated this for her, losing people was always hard for her and seeing a mother die after losing her son didn't make it any better, Rick and Michonne came to the her side.

Michonne looked at Rick and could see how he was truly hurt. The arrogance was gone, she saw a man who hurt for a woman who lost her son. She knew what he was feeling because she felt the same. "It's not your fault," Michonne said as she put a hand on his back.

"I just-"

"Rick it's not your fault," Michonne said softly. Maggie listened closely to there conversation as she still tended to Eliza. Michonne was what Rick needed, Maggie figured it out at that point. From there first time meeting the connection had been evident, she got Rick to come all the way to Alexandria. Michonne calmed Rick whenever she was in his presence, and she was doing it again at this moment.

"Thank you." That was the second time he said that to her today. She really was special. Michonne was still rubbing his back, and he felt his body ease. "I'm sorry, for what happened," Rick said to Eliza, she didn't respond. Rick put his hand over his face and got up to leave.

* * *

It was the next morning in Alexandria. Carol, Rick, Daryl and Glenn, were all meeting to discuss the repercussions of last night.

"What happened last night after we left?" Carol asked. Rick stood at the end of the balcony looking out at the rest of Alexandria. He thought much of last night. From seeing a family die, to opening his emotions to Michonne.

"Nothin' Deanna just wanted to know what happened," Rick said

"So what happened?" Carol came towards Rick.

"He was bit, when Carl and some of the other kids snuck out." Rick stated. He still needed to talk to Carl, who had been avoiding him.

"Well, what did she want with Michonne?" Carol asked.

"She was just there, just like Maggie. Deanna trust Michonne." Glenn cut in, Maggie had talked to him last night about this. Carol didn't seem convinced.

"Right, well Mi-"

"Stop. Talking. About. Her." Rick bit out. He was tired of Carol plotting against Michonne. "If things come to it to where we have to overrun this place then we will, but Michonne will not be apart of your fucking plot!" Rick glared at her with a look that will kill.

"Rick-" Carol was cut off again.

"I don't wanna hear it." his southern drawl came snarling out. He turned to face Carol finally. Daryl got up from where he was at.

"Both of you chill out." Daryl interjected and stood between the two. Rick gave Carol one more glare before he went back into the house.

"You see what I am saying! Rick isn't in the right state of mind and he has not been for a long while. If the worst comes down to it, some changes are going to have to be made." Carol was done horsing around.

Daryl now was seeing where she was coming from. Michonne had gotten to him good, and he knew his emotions could cloud his judgement. "Yeah, you're right."

Glenn could feel things going to hell.

* * *

"OPEN THE GATES!" Tobin yelled down. A blue minivan was coming up to the gates.

Damien and Heath were coming back from there run. They had not found much this time like many others. Both were the two best hunters from Alexandria therefore, they did all the heavy weight.

"I'm ready to get some sleep in that damn bed, boy" Heath said. Him and Damien were some of the only few black people left in Alexandria so there was a connection there.

"Man, who you tellin'" Damien was just as tired as Heath was maybe a bit more so, doing more of the heavy lifting.

"Who is that." Heath was tapping on Damien shoulder before he noticed a dark-skinned chick with dreads, she looked pretty from behind. Damien hopped out the van, and began jogging towards her.

"Hey! You going to leave me like that!" Heath screamed out.

"Hey there," Damien made it behind the lady, she turned around to look at him, "Nice to meet you, I'm Damien," He was caught off guard by how beautiful she looked. He extended his hands, "and what's yours?"

Michonne just looked at the man. He reminded her so much of Mike it was terrifying, "Michonne," she gulped. She had to have been seeing a ghost. She didn't even notice his hand extended.

"Beautiful name, for a gorgeous lady." Damien put his hand down ignoring she didn't shake it. She continued to stare. "I've never seen you around here before." Damien tried to keep up the conversation.

"I just got here a few days ago," Michonne tried to get over the striking resemblance to her ex-lover.

"Did anyone else come with you?"

"Yeah a whole group actually," Michonne replied.

"Any husbands, boyfriends..:" Damien tried to slip that in.

"No," Michonne said light heartedly, he didn't have any game.

"Well are you looking for any anyone, I know this guy who is a bit over 6 feet tall, dark, very handsome face." Damien showed his pearly whites.

"Nice try, your cute though." Michonne begun walking again. She didn't have time for love.

"You think I'm cute," Damien was following her.

"Damien, I'm not in the right place at the moment." Michonne said.

"Well good thing, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Damien stopped walking with her, "Call me when you're ready," he said out loud.

Michonne shook her head and kept walking. She was headed back to her place to get ready for constable duties, then to make a stop at Deanna's house.

* * *

"Mom, you sure we should trust these people," Aiden and his brother were in Deanna's office "Look at what happened last night, if this trend continues there may not being much of us left." Spencer nodded his head in agreement

"And what do you know about last night?" Deanna questioned.

"Ron came up to us, and told us that Rick's son Carl basically forced them out there to kill those roamers, and it makes sense," Spencer said.

"There are three sides to every story, I have told you this all of your life. Do not be so quick to jump to conclusions." Deanna pointed out

"Mom, we at least have to be cautious of these people, they are practically feral animals." Aiden said.

"Well maybe you should tell one of them that right now." Deanna pointed behind to see Maggie at the door. Aiden and Spencer were embarrassed.

"Yeah. you should say it to me next time." Maggie came in and sat at the seat directly across from Deanna. "If you two would excuse us me and your mother have important business to discuss.

"You heard the lady! Get." Deanna led them to the door. "Now Maggie, we have some important things to discuss, just waiting on Michonne to get here." Deanna sat down now, "What do you think of Michonne?"

"Me?" Deanna shook her head in response, " I think she is a great addition to Alexandria-"

"Let me be more specific, what do you think of Rick and Michonne? I know you saw there interaction last night," Deanna was curious, she didn't want to believe that she was the only one who caught on to last night's events.

"Oh that's what you are talking about, in my honest opinion, there is an undeniable connection they get each other."

"Right I know you are thinking something else?" Deanna wanted to know if Maggie sees what she _really_ see's.

"What you think that-" Maggie was cut off.

"Michonne!" Deanna stood to her feet and greeted her, "How have you been since last night," Deanna looked at Maggie and gave her a wink. Maggie let out a light chuckle.

"Am I missing something…" Michonne was confused.

"No no, have a seat, now after what took place last night I think we need to have a community get together, a party here tomorrow night to lift the spirits up," Deanna spoke.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, we need to acquaint ourselves with everyone sooner than later." Maggie said

"I agree, I feel there may be bad blood boiling, this should be good." Michonne said

"Great I'll get the word out and we can do this thing."

* * *

"You dumb bitch!" Pete was fuming as he was talking to Jessie, "Ron almost died because of that damn kid."

"Pete calm down." Jessie said, her and Pete were in the the kitchen arguing over something again.

"No! Next time watch the damn kids like a good fucking mother!" Now that hurt Jessie, all she wanted to be was good to her kids and to be questioned of that hurt. She knew that he was drunk and he didn't mean it but it still hurt.

"Pete you don't mean that." Jessie tried to approach her, but was met with a back hand to the face.

"Yes I fucking did now leave me alone." Pete grabbed his bottle of scotch and went back to his nightly spot outside on the porch.

* * *

"Carl…" Rick found him outside, "we need to talk.

"I know." Carl was dreading this conversation all day.

"You knew better than to be out there without telling anyone," Rick began to chide him.

"Dad I can take care of myself, you don't need to watch me." Carl tried to explain himself.

"No Carl, you are still my kid and if something was to happen to you I wouldn't know what do," Rick was getting emotional the thought of losing Carl was enough to make him go insane.

"Dad, you have to trust me, I promise I won't get hurt, just trust me." Carl basically pleaded. "I love you." Carl hugged Rick.

"I love you too Carl, just tell me when you do something like that again." Rick held him tighter.

"What about Michonne, I think she is still mad at me." Carl was worried he damaged his relationship with his Michonne, "you should have seen the way she looked at me out there," Carl gulped at the thought of that.

Rick laughed, "I don't think you have to worry about that," Rick said. When Michonne had came to him earlier she seemed genuinely concerned about Carl.

"You sure?" Carl was as confident as his dad.

"Yes I am, how about we go over there and you can apologize yourself?" Rick offered as a solution.

"Okay" Carl said with a smile.

* * *

Carol sat in her room alone. She knew things in Alexandria would go to hell, nothing in a world like this lasted. She wanted to protect her family at all cost and it became harder by the day with Rick falling in love with Michonne.

She feared Michonne more than anything, having the ear of Rick was practically having control of everyone in their family unit, and with that Michonne needed to be dealt with. Back at the barn Carol should have let Daryl shoot her when he had the chance and all of this would have been avoided.

This place at least would have been theirs, and her not having to live under the thumb of Deanna, someone who most likely doesn't know how to shoot a gun. Carol wouldn't have to wear this fake get up, and walk around giving out stale cookies. The more she thought about it the more mad she got.

 _If Rick couldn't see_ _straight, maybe he shouldn't be the leader for much longer._

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Michonne opened the door to see Carl and Rick at her door, this was a pleasant surprise. "What are you two doing here it's late." Michonne leaned against her door, her hair was pinned up in a ponytail, and wore a slim tank top.

"Carl wanted to say something to you," Rick averted his eyes a bit and pushed Carl forward.

"I'm sorry Michonne. It was stupid of me to go out there and really don't want you to be mad at me." Carl looked down after saying that.

Michonne sighed, "Come in," Michonne instructed. Both Rick and Carl followed her into the living room, they all sat. "Carl I just want you to be careful, this world is a dangerous place now, and there is no need to put yourself into it if you don't have to," Michonne stated.

"Yeah my dad just said that to me not that long ago," Carl looked at Rick.

"Well your dad is a smart man then," Michonne gave a small smile to the both of them, "your dad has your best interest at heart you would be wise to listen to the old man once in awhile." Carl and Michonne began laughing,

"I guess you are right." Carl looked at his dad again who just continued to stare at Michonne. "I should get going, Judith is probably looking for me." Carl got up as did Rick, "NO! I mean no dad you and Michonne need to discuss things about work or something right." Rick was confused.

"I actually do need to talk to your dad," Michonne said. "We can walk out with you and just talk outside."

Michonne and Rick were now alone on the front porch, "So what did you need to talk about?" Rick was hesitant to ask. "Is it really about work?"

"Look at the stars," Michonne ignored Rick's question. She had been watching the sky since getting out here, she took a deep breath, "they look so beautiful. Like they are actually at peace."

Rick looked up, he hadn't paid attention to the sky for a while to busy trying to survive. "Yeah it is beautiful," Rick now let out a breath.

"One day I hope to see a world as peaceful as the stars above," Michonne was letting Rick into her inner thoughts now, "But that doesn't seem possible in this, so I just take moments like these to just feel that feeling even if it's for a few minutes."

"These moments are few if any at that," Rick hated being the pessimist.

"I know, that's the reason I want this to work, this place affords us these moments," Rick now looked at Michonne. She was opening up to him even if it was for a bit. "So why do anything to jeopardize that,"

"I'm not." Rick tried to defend himself.

"But you are," Michonne turned to Rick, she put her hand on the "M" of her necklace, "Make this place work Rick,"

Rick stepped closer to Michonne, they were now in the same orbit, the height difference became more obvious, "Why are you saying this?"" Rick asked.

"You're people I know that they are planning something, I can feel it," Michonne said, "Tell me I'm wrong Rick?"

Rick just looked at her, he couldn't lie or hold a poker face. "Right now it's just an idea, no one has a plan to do anything to this place yet."

"What about you, what do you think?" Michonne pressed his chest with her finger as she asked. She looked right into the depths of his eyes. Last night she saw the humanity, the father, a man she could grow to care for. That's why she is even deciding to have this conversation with him.

"I don't know, I just want my family safe," _I want you safe._

"I understand, I just hope you make the right decision." Michonne closed her eyes and let out a breath, the next thing she felt was a warm pair of lips press against the top of her head. A wave of electricity ran through her body and her breathing stopped. She didn't open her eyes again until he left but heard for the third time in the last 24 hours….

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **How do you feel about Rick and Michonne's relationship? Will Damien be a problem?**


End file.
